Lalaloopsy Land
Lalaloopsy Land is a massive landmass part of a continent in the northern hemisphere. It is a mixed monarchy. Occupying the equivalent parts of Canada, the United States and Mexico. Lalaloopsy Land has a population more than few thousand people. To the north of Lalaloopsy Land across the border lies the North Pole; Island of the Smoky Peak sits west across the West Sea; and to the south, east and southeast across the border are unexplored lands called the Lost Frontiers. History Lalaloopsy Land has a faint history and are kept in secret within books. Hardly mentioned by its people. Pre-renaissance era Renaissance era As the Brotherhood organization was established it also marked the beginning of the Renaissance era. Politics Government Lalaloopsy Land has no existing representative government. But has existing organizations which have the capabilities and potential to exist as one. Foreign relations Lalaloopsy Land had recently achieved a few relations from outside lands, notably from space and the Island of the Smoky Peak. Geography Lalaloopsy Land is a part of a continental landmass in the northern hemisphere, its land mass is about the size of parts of Canada, the United States and Mexico. Lalaloopsy Land has a wide natural resource base, including major deposits of timber, coal, ores and other mineral resources. Regional divisions According to the draft proposed by Comrade Viktorgrad, the land comprises of 5 regions: North Wind, Central Plain, East Tales, Southwest Sands and West Coast. Climate The enormous size of Lalaloopsy Land and the remoteness of many areas from the sea result in the dominance of the humid continental climate, which is prevalent in all parts of the land except for the tundra and the extreme southwest. Mountains in the southeast obstruct the flow of warm air masses from the West Sea, while the plain of the west and north makes the land open to polar and unknown influences. Economy Agriculture Its agriculture introduces some varieties notably ranging from farmland, forestry and fisheries. Energy Energy is mostly comprised of renewable resources most specifically food stuffs and seasonings. Transport Transportation varies from vehicles, aircraft, balloons, ships and etc. Vehicles and aircraft are owned by few and are rarely used. So does ships and boats, however on the other hand, they have been of greater importance due to its reliability to cross bodies of water. Science and technology Science and technology is slowly gaining importance from its people, realizing of its sophistication, effectiveness and reliability, etc. Thus it paved the way for learning and innovation. Space exploration Lalaloopsy Land's achievements in the field of space technology and space exploration are largely contributed by Dot Starlight and Ace Fender Bender. Space travel is in its development stage and may be soon accessible in the near future. Currency Lalaloopsy Land has no common currency instead they use the barter system of exchange as substitute. Demographics Language Lalaloopsy Land has no native language, however, English is used as common language, though French, Japanese, Hawaiian and unknown alien language are rarely spoken. Animal languages are also widely spoken collectively, however they are individually the least recognized and the most complicated. Religion Lalaloopsy Land has no religion. Health Though having few physicians, hospitals, and health care workers, Lalaloopsy Land guarantees free universal health care for all its citizens with some exceptions. Education Education is widely important, from sharing of ideas to teaching either in public or private. Distribution still remains as both a problem and an obstacle which poses a great challenge to many. Culture Lalaloopsy Land is a melting pot of diverse culture influenced notably by American, Canadian, French, Japanese, British, Italian and Russian cultures; etc. Folk culture and cuisine Architecture Visual arts Music and dance Literature and philosophy Media Sports Holidays Category:Lalaloopsy Land Category:Places